Kagome's True Feelings
by funkirican
Summary: Kagome must pick between two men. Will her decision bring her happiness, or is happiness a feeling long forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the story line of Inuyasha or any of it's Characters

Chapter 1

The Proposal

"Kagome, what are you doing getting home so late?" My mother looked so startled as I barged in through the front door of our home and stomped up the stairs.

_That arrogant, dog! How can he treat me like this? Why is he always so demanding and controlling over me? I should go back and teach him a lesson or two…or, better yet… I'll just wait here and make him become humble and come for me. Yeah, I think that's what I'll do._

"It's ok mother, Inuyasha and I just had another argument is all. I just need to take a bath and cool down."

"Well, okay Kagome. But if you need anything, just ask. I still plan to be up for a few hours."

"Alright mom, thank you."

I then walked to the bathroom and started the bath water. While it was heating up, I went ahead and undressed and placed my clothing into the hamper, my white shirt with the whites, and my green skirt with the colors. I may be in a bad mood, but I know if I don't do it right, my mom will have a fit on laundry day. Oh no, I forgot my pajamas. Hmm, it's Friday night, so Sota is at a friend's house most likely, I'll just walk across the hall to my room and grab my forgotten items. By the time I'm back, the tub will be filled and the water will feel perfect against all of my bruises and battle wounds.

I slowly set a foot into the tub, testing the water to make sure it is just right. Then in goes the other foot and I slowly sit and sink into the warm liquid. Feeling all my soreness disappear as well as my troubles. Now, I can think. I can think straight and figure things out.

All I know is, Koga came by the hut for a visit. He does it because he knows how it bothers Inuyasha. The trivial things always do. But this time, was different. This time Koga came with a gift. This time he brought a ring. I beautiful ring. It had five black diamonds, and they surrounded a strange crystal. Well, not just a crystal. It was a wolf eye, the color amber, and it was crystalized. It was his father's eye. Or, so Koga had said. Koga asked for me to be his mate, his wife.

Inuyasha was furious. He attacked Koga before I had a chance to even respond. Of course I would have told Koga no, but still. It's my choice, not his! I mean, I don't understand why Inuyasha would become so angry. It's not like I'm his, he doesn't care for me like that. We're just friends and comrades in search for the sacred jewel. He'll always think of me that way. I mean, I care for him. I can't let him know, but I love him. Ever since I first saw him pinned against the sacred tree. He just looked, like he should belong to me. However, I know this can never happen. It's impossible; he doesn't care for me as I for him.

The bathwater grew cold. I unplugged the drain and proceeded out of the tub to dry off. I then put on my pajamas, my favorite pajamas. They were pink and so soft, with Hello Kitty on them. I then brushed my teeth and combed my hair. When I left the bathroom the house was quiet and still. My mom must have gone to bed, I wonder how long I was thinking of the tub. I entered my room after first getting a small glass of water. Then laid down on my bed. Oh how I missed my warm bed, the cozy sheets surrounding me. It's so much different than the sleeping bag I'm often in while in the feudal era.

And so I continue my thoughts. I really need to figure out what's going on with Inuyasha, and also if anything is going to go on between us. I really think nothing is. So maybe I should return and tell Koga yes. He's nice enough, and I know one day I'm going to end up in their time forever. I don't belong in my time; it's no longer, home. Sure I'll miss my family. Not my friends here so much though, I hardly ever see them as it is to still be calling them friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Inuyasha story line or any of its characters

Chapter 2

Returning to Home

"Kagome, breakfast is ready. Wake up sweetie." I slowly opened my eyes to see my mother rubbing my back to wake me. "If you stay in bed much longer, the pancakes and sausage is going to get cold."

"Good morning mom, thanks. What time is it?"

"It's around 7:30 in the morning. Don't worry though, its Saturday so there is no school today."

"Thanks mom, I'll be down in a minute. Just need to freshen up first." I slowly arose from my bed and dragged myself into the bathroom. I look beat up. My hair is a mess; I'll brush it then head down for breakfast.

As I arrived downstairs I could see that it was just my mother. "Mom, where is gramps?"

"He's in the shrine, praying as he always does. I guess you already figured out that Sota was at a friend's last night?"

"Yes, I figured so when I remembered that it was a weekend. Do we have any orange juice?"

"Should be a new carton in the fridge door, bottom shelf. So honey, how long are you planning to visit this time?"

"Whoa, mom, what do you mean visit? This is my house you know! Do you not want me around or something?" The comment hurt. Struck me straight into the chest. I don't understand what I did to make my mother say such a thing.

"It's not like that Kagome." My mother rushed over to the table and kneeled down to look into my eyes. Her left hand stroking my back for comfort as her right hand held my hand. "It's just that you're always there more than here, and I can tell that you love being there more. I would always keep you here, but I want you to be happy Kagome. This may be where your house is, but you and I both know that this is by no means your home. Your home is clearly where ever Inuyasha is. At first it bothered me, but then I adapted to it. As your mother, all I want for you is happiness. And for you, that means being with Inuyasha and the others. I can see the difference when you're away from them. I just want you happy Kagome. Kagome, don't cry."

It was the most carrying and observant thing my mother has ever said to me. I didn't realize it was so obvious. I couldn't hold back the tears; they just fell from my eyes like giant rain drops descending from the clouds in a thunderstorm. I hugged my mother tightly, and whispered a thank you into her ear before letting go.

From this point on, the morning was much better. My mother helped me realize something important about myself. I was thankful to her for it. We both ate breakfast and she helped me pack my bag to return to Inuyasha. The only thing that held me back, was having to face he and Koga. I still didn't know how to answer Koga, I mean, what do you say to a wolf demon tribe leader after a proposal. I let out a deep sigh, and jumped into the well, hoping the response would come to me on the way down.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters

Chapter 3

Inuyasha's Frustration

"Inuyasha, where's Lady Kagome? Shippo and I haven't seen her since Koga ran off from your dispute."

"Well geeze, I don't know Miroku. I'm not her keeper you know." _I can't believe Kagome was evening thinking about being with that creep. The fact that she would even consider marrying him is just stupid. I know it shouldn't bother me, but I need her to track down the shards of the Sacred Jewel, and nothing else._

"Inuyasha, Miroku, she had told me that she was going to go down the well." Sango yelled as she ran towards us from the forest, "She wanted to go back to her time. Inuyasha, she seemed really bothered by you attacking Koga. Maybe you should go to her home and apologize to her. It's the only solution to the problem that I can see."

"Ha! You think I should do what? Sango have you lost it? I did nothing wrong. All I did was keep that Koga from stealing our Jewel Shard radar. If anything, you two should be thanking me! Kagome is the one that needs to come and apologize."

"Very well Inuyasha, but it seemed to me that it was more than just that." Miroku smiled a sly smile, "It seems to me that you care for Kagome and that is the real reason that you attacked Koga when he asked for her hand."

"What?! No, she's only human. I'm a half demon, I'll never fall in love with the likes of her. I need her to find the shards and that is it, then she can go on her marry way home or to Koga for all I care." I could feel the blood flood through my veins, and my cheeks turning the slightest bit of pink before I could calm myself. _Was Miroku right? Did I have feelings for Kagome? I mean, she smells nice, she is pretty I suppose…although, now that I think about it, maybe she is more than just pretty. She's actually kind of beautiful, with her long black hair flowing down her back with her bangs outlining her eyes perfectly. Her wonderful, big eyes…..Wait! What am I thinking!? Kagome is nothing to me, I cannot fall in love with her, I will not fall in love with her….and yet….._

"Hello, Inuyasha, Earth to Inuyasha, are you there? Snap out of it. You made your point. You don't care for Kagome. But have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, she cares for you?" Miroku had a very serious look on his face as her proposed the idea of Kagome having affections for me. I've never seen him look so serious, well of course besides when her would talk about the Wind Tunnel in his left hand.

"That's crazy Miroku, you and I both know that Kagome is just here to collect the shards of the jewel." It would be nice if she did care for me though. I couldn't help but think about what that would be like. To be able to call her mine. I had to stop my thoughts with that, I know that if I hadn't attacked Koga, she would have said yes.

"I have one thing to say before I head inside the hut to clean up," Sango had a very thoughtful look on her face, with just a hint of curiosity. "You said you wouldn't fall in love with her because she is human, but you fell in love with Kikyou and she as but a human as well."

"That's different. And don't ask how, it just is!" I ran off and climbed up into my tree to end the conversation. They have no clue what they're talking about. Kikyou was a priestess, Kagome isn't a real priestess, just a reincarnation of Kikyou. Well, I might as well get some sleep as I wait for Kagome to come back and apologize to me.

"Well Sango, it appears you've hit a soft spot in Inuyasha's heart, I suppose I'll retire with you and go into the hut."

"Miroku, why do you suppose that Inuyasha is always so stubborn when it comes to her and Kagome. Doesn't he realize that if he would just apologize to her, she would come back to help us sooner? You've traveled with them longer than me, what do you think about it all? About their relationship I mean."

"Hmm, well their relationship is a strange one. When they met, Kagome released Inuyasha from a spell that was placed by Kagome and bound him to a tree. Then he tried to kill Kagome. But yet, they've been friends and comrades ever since. It's almost like, he couldn't kill her. I always watch them in battle, and Inuyasha depends on Kagome, even if he doesn't realize it. And the moment she seems in danger, he drops all he's doing and goes to save her, even if it means to risk his own life. I don't care what he says, one would only risk their life for the one that they love. So I believe he to love her, I just don't think he's found it out for himself yet. And as for Kagome, she's warmer about it than he, but as also yet to admit to anything."

"I see, well then, how long would you say until Kagome comes back? Or, do you think that Inuyasha will eventually give up and go for her?"

"I believe she will come back, I've only known Inuyasha to go back for her one time, and that was because she was gone for a whole month! During that time we didn't recover a single shard so he gave up and went to get her. This time is different though. Kagome is one of manners, and I believe her to come back soon, even if it is just to give Koga a reply to his request."

"Interesting…Well, I'm going to get some sleep, wake me up if Kagome comes back tonight, will you?

"Sure Sango, but, would you like me to give you a massage to help you sleep?"

"Leave me alone you lecherous monk!"

"I figured as much. Good night then Sango."

Dawn approached. The sun was making its way into the sky, creating a beautiful orange color on the pond behind the hut. Inuyasha was the first to awake for the day. He stretched and jumped out of his tree, and walked into the hut…Only to find, that Kagome yet returned.

"Guys, has Kagome not come back yet?"

"No, not yet. But be patient Inuyasha. It's still early, and she's probably got to pack again before coming back. If she is planning on coming back anyways." Miroku yawned and stretched. Then he looked over to Sango who was making breakfast and tea for us.

"Well damn it, we haven't got all day. Kagome needs to stop being selfish and come to apologize. She's the one who screwed up after all." Just as I finished my sentence, Sango's and Miroku's eyes were staring behind me, both of them wide-eyed with surprise. I slowly turn around to see, Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuysha

Chapter 4

Choices, Choices

So, Inuyasha thinks I'm selfish? And here, I came back to apologize, just to appease to him and move on with our search. "Sit! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT,SIIIITTTTT!" The word couldn't come out of my mouth quick enough for the anger I had within me to be pleased. At least ten minutes went by before I was finished with the command. But not because my anger had vanished, no, it was merely because I grew tired of saying the command. "Inuyasha, you're lucky I've grown tired of the word. If I had it my way, I would say the word until your body was beaten and bruised with broken bones."

"Kagome you're back!" Sango seemed so excited to see me. She rushed over and hugged me, with Miroku at her heals to receive me as well.

"Lady Kagome, I didn't think you would return this time. At least, not without Inuyasha first apologizing to you. It's good to have you back my friend."

"Well, Miroku the I came back to be nice to Inuyasha and apologize even though I know I did nothing wrong. I just wanted to finish our hunt for the jewel shards. Not to say, I still need to give Koga my answer, seeing as some hot-headed dog decided to interrupt us." I smiled smugly as I said this. Making sure to sound cheerful with the thought of being with Koga, I wanted Inuyasha to feel angry with me. To feel pain for calling me selfish, how arrogant can he be? "Have you seen Koga since I've left?"

Sango thought for a moment, but it was Miroku who spoke first. "Well, he left after you. He fled from battle, probably knowing that it had hurt you to see him and Inuyasha fighting over you."

With that Inuyasha jumped up from the ground and laughed cold-heartedly, "Me? Fight over Kagome. I would never do that! Koga can have her for all I care. I just need her to find the jewel shards and that is it!" With that Inuyasha stormed off. There was however, a strange expression on his face. It made me not completely trust what he had just said. Could that possibly mean that he does have feelings for me then? Perhaps it did bother him to see Koga with me, holding my hand, his lips close to mine and he asks me to be his mate, his partner, his wife.

I suddenly found myself feeling neglected. I shouldn't care what Inuyasha said about me though. Unless, I really do care for him. The thought of me, having feelings for Inuyasha, felt absurd, silly even, and yet, why did I feel butter flies in my stomach when I thought about he and I together?

"Kagome," it was Sango who spoke to me this time, "If you need help finding Koga, I don't mind lending you Kirara so that you may search for him." Kirara meowed as Sango proposed this. Kirara loved adventure. She also seemed to have a fondness of Koga, maybe because he wasn't as rude and big-headed as Inuyasha. Then again, Koga wasn't exactly Mr. Humble either. "With Kirara's nose, you two should be able to find Koga in no time."

I thought about this and even considered it. Then I remembered that I still haven't the slightest clue as what I would say to Koga when I did find him. I looked down on my ring finger, Koga had slipped it on as he popped the question. I didn't take the ring off because I knew I had to return it to him. I could not accept his offer. If I had taken the ring off, I knew I would lose it. So, better keep it on so that I can return it the next time our two path cross.

"No Sango, it's ok. I know we're bound to run into Koga again soon. Especially since I never had a chance to give him my answer."

"Kagome, if you don't mind my asking, what is your answer going to be?" Sango smiled, I could tell she was curious and just wanted to see me happy. Miroku stared at me, waiting for the answer to Sango's question.

"Sango, if you don't mind, I'd much rather talk to you about this stuff in private. No office to you Miroku, you're like abrother to me with how long I've been here. I just feel like I need a woman's take on things."

"Not a problem Kagome," Miroku smiled at me and turned towards our shack, "I'll be in here with Inuyasha. We'll plan out our next journey." And with that last comment, he entered the hut.

"So Kagome, where would you like to go for our little chat. I know of a spring that is near, it's not our normal hot spring so Inuyasha and Miroku won't be able to find us. So we won't need to worry about any interruptions."

"Sounds good to me Sango! I could always use a visit to a nice hot spring." We hopped onto Kirara's back and flew to the hot spring. It was beautiful. There was a 15 foot waterfall, and lilac flowers around the spring. The rocks were smooth but not slimy, there were few fish in the spring, so it felt more like a bath in a tub rather than in mother nature's crevices.

"Sango, this place is beautiful! How did you find it?"

"I saw it one day when I was traveling back from my village after repairing my weapon. You were in your time when it happened, so I just never thought of it until now. It's pretty isn't it? It's the best one I've ever seen. And the water feels great." Sango stuck her toes into the water before first undressing. Testing the water to see if it was just right. When I saw her undress, I began to undress too. The water must be just right. I slowly put my feet into the spring, after first setting my clothes next to Sango's on a nearby rock that luckily, was dry. Then slowly I seeped down into the warm mist. The water was perfect, it felt wonderful as it caressed my body. I could tell Sango was satisified with the water as well. She let out a sigh of delight then looked over at me.

"Kagome, what are you thinking about? I can tell something is bothering you. I was able to tell it the moment you came back. I know part of it has to do with Inuyasha calling you selfish, I'd be pissed about that too, but it looks like there is more to it that just that." She looked worriedly at me. Nothing but concern in her eyes.

I sighed, did this conversation have to start so soon? I know it's the reason we came here, so that I could talk to her about it all. However, I still wish I didn't have to, then again, I really do need an outsider's opinion on the matter.

"Kagome," She began, "You're my best friend, and I like to think myself as yours. You can tell me anything you know, and I promise to you that I will not judge or share your secrets with anybody."

"I know, and I really appreciate that about you. I know that I can trust you with anything. That's why I asked to speak privately with you." I sighed a long, hard sigh and I thought about where to begin. Looking into Sango's smile encouraged me. " It's true that seeing Koga and Inuyasha fight made me angry. This was because Inuyasha wouldn't let me make my decision. He just jumped up and took charge. I am my own person and he should respect that. Yah know?"

"Yes, I understand. So does this mean that you would have accepted the offer presented by Koga?"

"No, yes, I mean, I don't know!" I huffed in aggravation. "I mean, I'm sure I wouldn't, but I just don't know."

"So, you have feelings for Koga then?" Sango teased such as best friends do, shooting me a wink as she asked the question.

"Well, I mean, he is nice, and strong too. He's also a lot more caring than Inuyasha.." I trailed off. I needed to think about what I was going to say, about how to explain it to Sango, my thoughts were cut off.

"Kagome, I know you said you came back to apologize sand search for the shards, but I could tell there was something else. What is it?"

Man, Sango is more perspective that I thought. "My mother made me realize something. And she told me to come back here. She told me to _go home._"

"What?!" Sango jumped up in surprise. "Your own mother kicked you out? How could she do such a thing?"

"No Sango, not like that. It's nothing like that. She said that she could tell that I was happier here, in this time, with my friends…With Inuyasha… She pointed all of this out to me." I blushed a little when I said Inuyasha's name. "She told me that she wanted me to be happy, and if that meant being here with Inuyasha, she was going to allow me to do that."

"Does this mean that you're going to decline Koga?"

"Yes, I just have yet to figure out what to say to him. He's just so nice, and handsome…and I find it strange that the ring fits perfectly." I showed her my hand so that she could see the ring.

"Kagome, that ring is beautiful, truly magnificent. You must really love Inuyasha to give back such a wonderful thing."

"I didn't realize it before I spoke with my mother, but yes. I do believe that I love Inuyasha. I know that he could never feel the same way for me. So for the rest of my life, I just want to be by his side, and seeing as I can't be his mate, I want to at least be a near and dear friend." I put both of my hands over my heart. It hurt me to think that I could never had Inuyasha as mine.

Sango and I then got up and dried off before dawning our clothing. She gave me a tight hug. When released, she looked into my eyes, "Kagome, don't be so sure of Inuyasha's feelings without first speaking with him. From all of the things I've heard from Miroku, Shippo, and yourself, I know that you've changed Inuyasha from the way he was before Kikyou struck him with her arrow. Only love can make somebody softer. Especially when that somebody is a demon."

And with that she left me to think. We both hopped onto Kirara's back and rode of towards our hut. Thoughts running through my head of what would happen when Inuyasha and I finally saw each other again.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5

Inuyasha's Epiphany!

_I can't believe Kagome made me 'sit' so many damn times. I was just being honest, she was being selfish. If she thought I was pissed before, just wait until she and Sango return from wherever they ventured off to. And to think that I ever even entertained the thought of having feelings for that wench! She did look kind of cute though. What, with the way her cheeks got rosy and she seemed flustered when she saw me._

"You know Inuyasha, I've been playing Kagome's return over, and over in my head…"

"Yeah, what of it monk?" What could Miroku possibly be getting ready to say. I'm sure I'll dislike whatever it is. Judging by the carefully composed look on his face, I'm probably right about that. "Well, come on, spit it out Miroku! I haven't got all day." The way he would pause mid-conversation really pissed me off. "The look in Kagome's eyes seemed more than that of just mere anger to me." He sipped his tea and thought some more. Yet, he still said nothing. Instead he just looked at me as if I was supposed to speak.

"You know, that smug look on your face is really beginning to piss me off."

"Huh, always so impatient. What I was hinting at was that there was more emotion to her eyes than just anger and frustration. She looked, hurt. It almost seemed like heart break." He then stroked his chin in thought, his arms were crossed, and then he spoke once more, "yes, definitely heart break is what was seen."

_The thought struck me deep. I don't want to cause Kagome any pain, let alone heart break…Then again, why should I care, I mean, it's not like she cared when she commanded me to 'sit' so much that I practically went completely through the Earth and onto the other side. But still, for some reason, the thought of possibly hurting her, pains me…_

"Miroku, you really shouldn't play into her feelings so much. She was obviously pissed at me for stating the truth." Say this, actually hurt me. Miroku is right. I just don't know how to admit to my feelings for Kagome, nor do I know how to proclaim them to her. Man, I really messed up.

"Inuyasha, think what you want. But I am not exaggerating her feelings for you. I know she is yet to say anything, but it seems somewhat obvious to me."

Judging by the firm look on his face, and the seriousness of his eyes, he wasn't kidding. He really does believe Kagome to have feelings for me. "Well, then Miroku, since you know everything, what of her and Koga? How do you explain that one?" I was truly interested in his response to my question. I needed to know, where I stand against Koga now that I realize my true feelings for Kagome.

"There is nothing there. Nothing mutual anyway. Koga is obviously crazy about Kagome, and would give his life for her if the chance were to arise, but honestly, can you say that you would do any different? And as for Kagome, she may think he to be handsome, and appreciate his sweetness towards her, but that is all that I see. If you notice, she did not say yes to him when he asked for her hand."

"Well duh, part of that is my fault! I attacked him before he could even get an answer out of her because I was scared of what that answer may be. I was scared of losing Ka.." I trailed off. I know that I said too much. I didn't mean to give so much information, but he just got me riled up. "I mean, I was scared of losing her as our Shikon Jewel navigator. That's all."

"Relax Inuyasha, I will not say anything. I know your feelings for her just as I know her feelings for you. It did not take you to say anything for the cat to be out of the bag. I would just like to know when you are planning on telling her and what steps will you take in your advances." I could tell that he was serious. He really didn't seem like he was going to say anything to anyone. Although, I'm sure he would tell Sango tonight while we all set up camp…just as I'm sure Sango will tell Miroku whatever Kagome said while they were gone.

Crap! They should be back soon. What am I going to say to Kagome? What will she say to me? Am I just to stay silent and to myself, maybe sleep in my tree tonight? Yeah, I think I'll do that. Kagome can't get to me from the tree. He may be skilled in a lot of things, but tree climbing ain't one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Meet

As Sango and I ride Kirara home, I can't help but think about Koga. He is handsome, I'm sure if I were to bring him home to meet my mother, she would comply. He is sweet, kind, and very protective of me. But I don't love him. If I were to marry him, I would be settling. And my mother, raised me to get what I want, and to never settle. But at the same time, she never taught me how to get what I want when I want to be with a half demon for the rest of my life. I let out a sigh. I know I will not marry Koga. I will wait for Inuyasha. Even if it takes me forever, then forever I will be by his side as only a friend.

"Kagome, we're almost to the hut, are you ready to see Inuyasha?"

"I, I'm not sure. I mean, I want to see him. But I don't know what I'm going to say. And to be honest, I'm scared of what he might say to me."

"I'm sure it will all just come out naturally, you'll be fine. Don't worry about a thing. Remember, you don't have to say anything to him if you don't want to. Just relax and talk when you're ready."

"Okay, good idea Sango."

I looked down to see us lowering over to our hut. My heart began racing so quickly that it almost fluttered right out of my chest. The guys walk out of the hut right as Kirara lands. I don't really notice Miroku so much. All I'm concentrated on his Inuyasha. He's not looking at me at first, but then our eyes meet. His gold eyes gaze into mine, and suddenly I feel hope. I feel hope because I do not see anger, or annoyance, or any other negativity in his eyes. I was so lost in his eyes that I didn't even notice that he walked over to lift me off Kirara's back. Then I'm standing in front of him. Still staring into each other's eyes, I'm completely lost in his golden gaze, then he pulls me in for a hug. I hold each other for what feels like forever, his squeeze only gets tighter, as if he wants to be closer, but I know that to me, we will never be close enough. I burry my head into his chest and feel a few tears escaping from my eyes, I quickly wipe them, hoping he doesn't notice.

When we finally let go of our embrace, I see that Sango and Miraku have walked off. They are most likely back in the hut. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"You know, my job is to protect you. And it's hard to do that when you leave without letting me know." I could tell he was feeling shy ask he spoke, and was carefully choosing his words. Most likely trying not to piss me off again. He avoided looking at me as he spoke.

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't do it again." I could feel the blood going to my cheeks, no doubt making them the perfect shade of pink. He then looked at me, and I saw a slight smile trying to play its way onto his lips.

"Kagome, do you want to go for, a walk?"

"Hmmm, okay." We then started to walk into the forest in the direction of the well. I wondered why he would be taking me there. When we passed the tree that Kikyou had him pinned to, he touched it, like he was remembering something. When he saw that I noticed he stopped and turned to me.

"I suppose I never really thanked you."

"Thanked me for what?" He really had me confused, I had no idea of what he was thanking me for.

He smiled a perfect smile, a meaningful smile, "Thank you for freeing me from the spell she placed over her arrow. If you had never pulled it out of my chest, I would still be stuck to the tree this day." His hand slowly ran down the tree where his body once was. "The sun is starting to set, hop on my back, we're in a bit of a hurry now."

I did as I was told and hopped on. He began to run through the trees, gracefully dodging and swaying in between the branches that were low to the ground. We reached a clearing and finally he slowed and let me off his back.

"The well. Inuyasha, why would you bring me here?" My voice cracked a little, I didn't want him knowing that this upset me. I started feeling like all his actions up until this point were fake, only to be an act to bring me to the well and push me down, back to my time. The ultimate way to keep me away. By sending me home, I would know that he truly didn't want me around anymore.

He then lay on the ground. "Come, lay down next to me."

Seeing as I wasn't being forced into going back to my house, I complied with his request. We stared up into the sky and watched the sun as it lowered down into the forest. The sky turned orange first, then purple until finally, it was black. I could hardly see Inuyasha lying down next to me. Then the moon rose, and the stars came out hiding. The sky was beautiful and there was nobody I'd rather share the sight with. I looked over at Inuyasha, hours must have gone by without either of us ever speaking. _He's asleep. _He looked so peaceful, just like the first time I met him and he was pinned to the tree. Seeing him sleep made me feel tired as well. I carefully snuggled up next to him, and closed my eyes. I felt his arm wrap around me. I was started and opened my eyes, thinking that he was going to kiss me next. He was still asleep. Even with him sleeping, I know I am safe and that nothing is going to happen to me. So I allow my eyes to flutter shut and next thing I know, I'm dreaming.

I suddenly felt warmth. The sun had come out and its light was peeking in between my eyelids. I slowly stretched then began to open my eyes. I felt well rested and energized. Then I recognize my surroundings, I'm still by the well. I turn to look behind me, and Inuyasha was missing. I became panicked. _Had he meant to leave me?_ I sat up in astonishment. I thought we had a delightful evening considering that we were mad at each other that morning. I turn to storm off to the well, thinking about returning home once more, and then…

"Kagome, you're awake," Inuyasha was sitting on the edge of the well. There was a bag in his hands, it almost looked like, "I only left you because I knew you would be safe. I went to your time to see your mother, and to ask her for one of the delicious omelets she made me one time. She made us some breakfast to eat together. She put them in the bag she called a 'lunchbox'."

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so nervous as he spoke. I stood up and walked towards him, and carefully took the lunch box out of his hands and placed it on the ground. Careful not to bump around the delicious contents inside. "It's ok Inuyasha, I haven't been awake for long. Thank you." I then hugged him and pulled myself close, he returned the favor by holding me tight in his strong arms. I felt his lips play across my forehead; then again, maybe I only imagined it. We let go of each other.

We both seemed to blush just a little.

"Well, let's go back to the hut. She made food for Sango and Miroku as well."

"What about Shippo?"

"Did you forget? Shippo had found that fox demon tribe and they took him in to visit. He should be with us at the next new moon."

That's right, I had forgotten all about Shippo's training. He comes back for the new moons because that's when Inuyasha is at his most vulnerable. His hair turns black, his eyes as well. Then his claws retract into nails as his dog ears become human. It's the one time, which he is truly human.

"I forgot all about it, it's not like it's been that long since he has been going back and forth with them and us. I guess it just slipped my mind. Well, let's go, like you said, we don't want the food to get cold." I grabbed the lunchbox as I climbed onto his back, and he ran off into the woods.

After about three miles he began to slow down. I peered over his shoulder and saw our hut. Then he came to a stop all together. I slid down his back and quickly fixed my skirt before he turned around. I grab the lunch box from my hands and we went inside, to be greeted by our friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Curiosity

As Inuyasha and I walk into the hut I notice our friends gawking at us. Inuyasha walks a few paces in front of me. I thought it strange, seeing as he seemed so close to me up until now. He sits in his usual spot facing the door, this way if anyone were to attack he would have a good look at them and not have to turn around before his counter attack. Miroku was first to speak.

"You two were gone for a long time, Sango and I worried last night." He slowly drank his cup of tea that Sango had prepared for him. "What were you two up to?" An eyebrow raised as he took another sip of his hot beverage.

"Cut it Miroku, nothing happened. Kagome and I were just talking is all."

_Yup, that's all we did, talk. I know he isn't lying to them, but it does bother me that is all that he was willing to tell them. I guess we're just going to act like nothing has happened. Maybe nothing really did happen though. Maybe I just looked into things._

****"When we finish breakfast we need to pack and set out."

"Inuyasha, have you forgotten? Today is the new moon." Sango sat down next to Miroku and took a sip of her tea while cutting a bite of her omelet.

"Yeah, what of it?

"Inuyasha are you crazy, it's the new moon, you will lose your demon powers. Remember? You're going to be useless all night. We need to stay here, where we know we are safe." Sango said.

"We still have all day before that happens. So I don't know what you're worried about Sango." He scoffed at her, aggravated of course at her suggestion of staying for another day. I decided to speak up.

"Inuyasha, we cannot travel today, you know that even though you haven't lost all your power yet, you're also not at one-hundred percent."

He looked at me like he thought I would be on his side. He was honestly surprised that I would try to talk him out of his choice. "Well, we need to go somewhere; I'm getting bored staying here."

I suddenly had an idea, "Well fine, if you're bored staying here, why don't you and I go to my time for the day and come back tomorrow when you're back to normal. It is after all, the safest place for you." From the corner of my eye I saw Sango and Miroku glance at each other. I could tell that they thought it was strange for me to ask Inuyasha to come to my time with me, I never do that. The only time he goes there is to get me to bring me back here.

Sango shot me a smile and wink as Miroku looked towards Inuyasha. "You know Inuyasha," she started, "Kagome is right you know. And Miroku and I could use the rest for one more day. Why don't you two go to Kagome's time while we stay here? Then in the morning when you get back, we'll be ready to head out. Miroku and I will make sure to have everything packed and ready for when you return."

Miroku's head shot over to Sango, he was shocked that she agreed with me. Most likely because that meant she was going to be alone with him for the night, again. A soft smile played across his lips.

"Ugh! Fine. Come on Kagome. Let's go to your time." He stood up and looked back at me, annoyance in all of his body language, "Well, I haven't got all day!"

I stood up and looked at the two friends I was leaving behind. I waved and left with a smile. When I turned to walk out of the hut, Inuyasha was already gone. I ran after him. He was already about thirty steps from the hut by the time I caught up. We walked for about a mile without a single word. I wondered if he was mad at me. It would really suck if he was, I mean, we were fine just this morning, and last night he was super friendly to me. He even opened up some. Though, I think he still only likes me as a friend. He seemed like he liked me more last night, but now with the way he has been all morning, I feel like I only dreamed last night up. But still, I did end up waking up in the woods. Man oh man, why are men so confusing?

After about two miles of walking, he finally looked at me. Then he stopped walking, and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. So I stopped walking to listen. He closed his mouth. "Inuyasha, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothin, why?" He seemed surprised that I asked.

"Well, you stopped walking for one, and two you seemed like you were going to speak to me, is something bothering you?"

"Pssht, no. I just don't see why we couldn't travel today and why I'm stuck going to your home with you. You just got back yesterday afternoon." He resumed walking again, and had his arms going over his head to scratch his back.

"Well, we obviously couldn't travel today because tonight you turn human, losing all your demonic powers. And the reason we're going to my house in my time is for you, not for me."

He laughed. The sound annoyed me because I didn't say a single funny thing.

"What's so funny?" I could feel my hands turn to fists.

"Why would we go to your house for me? It's your house, not mine."

"Ughh! You're the one that wanted to travel, and we needed you in a safe place for tonight, well bub, this is the safest. So get over yourself and chill out." I stomped as I walked.

"Geeze, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to bother you, I'm just annoyed, that's all."

I turned my head to look up at him, there was a strange expression in his eyes, I couldn't quite read it. "Ok, well can you just try to relax a little? When you fuss like that it bothers me."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Kagome."

I looked straight ahead and saw the well. The well that linked our two worlds together. Our three-mile walk was over. I wonder if anybody is home. Well I guess we're about to find out. We finally got to the well, and I sat on the edge, placing one like in, then the other. Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder, the most contact we've had all day.

"You ready to go in?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, let's go."

He jumped first, and I followed right behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Home for the New Moon

Inuyasha and I climbed up the rope ladder I had in the well, then walked out of the shrine. We walked in silence through the front door of my home. Buyu greeted us with a meow and purred as I patted him on his head. The house was still, nothing but silence in the air.

"Inuyasha, didn't you say that you came here this morning and spoke with my mom?"

"Yeah, did you forget about the omelets or something?" There was a slight tone in his voice; I'm guessing he was still unhappy from being here. I ignored it.

"No, I remember. It's just that the house is so quiet, and nobody is here. It's only been about an hour since you were here I think. I can't even tell that my mom cooked anything. The sink is clean of all dishes."

"She put them in that black shiny thing." He pointed to my left, and it was the dishwasher.

"Ohh, the dishwasher. I forgot about that. The old one broke and she's only had that one for a couple months, I'm just never here to see or use it..."

"She also told me that she had to run some errands today. She said that Sota is at a friend's house again this morning, so she wanted to get some things done."

"Do you know if my grandpa went with her?"

"Yeah, he walked in right before I left saying that he was ready to go."

"Well, ok then." I felt my tummy rumble a little then remembered that we didn't get a chance to eat our breakfast. "Say, we didn't get to eat our meal, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I can eat. What do you have on mind?" I could tell that being here seemed to bother him less and less. It's funny, talk to a guy about a house with nobody home and some food and his mood suddenly changes.

"I was thinking about some pancakes this morning."

"Pancakes? Those sound familiar, are they the round things with tree sap?"

"Yeah, something like that. Why don't you go into the living room and turn on the t.v. while I begin cooking."

"Sure, sounds good. But Kagome... what's a t.v.?"

I giggled a little. Poor Inuyasha, I forgot that he doesn't have technology. He looked so cute as he tried to figure it out too. I smiled at him and he blushed just the slightest bit. "The 'magic box' is the t.v."

"Ohh, thanks Kagome." I watched him exit the kitchen and heard the t.v. turn on and the channels change as he decided what to watch.

Alright, time to get to cooking. I'm going to need some eggs, flour, milk and syrup. I'll add a little sugar also to sweeten it up. I mixed the contents into the bowl and poured them onto the frying pan and began cooking. I flipped them over when the side they were on was fully cooked, then I placed them on two different plates. Three pancakes for Inuyasha, and two for me. The syrup drizzled over the pancakes, making them look very appetizing. I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and poured orange juice in each. I don't think I've ever given Inuyasha orange juice, I hope he likes it.

"Inuyasha, the pancakes are ready. Can you come in here?"

I grabbed two forks from the drawer and turned back towards our food, setting one fork on each plate. He walked in through the door and sniffed a little, I saw a smile playing on his lips.

"That smells really good." He sniffed some more. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"The plate and drink to the right are yours. You can go ahead and bring it into the living room. Since mom isn't home I figure we can watch t.v. as we eat."

"Sounds good to me." He walked off towards the living room and I trailed behind him. We both took a seat on the sofa and began eating. "This is delicious! And this drink, what is this? It goes great with the pancakes." He stared at the glass in awe, and swished it around the cup before taking another sip.

"It's orange juice, I'm glad you like it." He smiled and continued eating. We ate in silence watching t.v., although, I wasn't really watching. I couldn't even tell you what was on. I was thinking and looked at Inuyasha from time to time. He was glued to the tube.

I just realized that he has never spent the night before. The only time we ever slept as just the two of us was before we met the others. Before the possibility of having feelings for each other. This is probably going to be awkward tonight. I hope my mom is cool with it all. She's probably going to have him sleep in my brother's room. Although, she may decide to blow up the air mattress to put on my floor for him. That's probably what she'll do, after all, it's a school night. If he slept in Sota's room my brother wouldn't get any sleep, he'd be too busy asking Inuyasha questions all night. The little guy sure does look up to Inuyasha. It's adorable now that I think about it.

A few hours passed as Inuyasha and I watched t.v. Few things were said and I was starting to feel slightly irritated again for him hiding the feelings he may have for me. I mean, we fell asleep in the forest, in a spot that he led me to and yet, he couldn't tell any of it to our closest friends? I know I need to forget about it though. He isn't much for sharing his feelings with anyone, it's amazing that night of us even happened.

I jumped a little as the door to my home closed. I heard my brother talking to my mother about his day at his friends home. As they rounded the corner to the living room, Inuyasha stood up and grabbed our dishes from breakfast.

"Inuyasha? Kagome? What are you two doing here?" My mother asked as she switched her gaze from one of us to the other. "Inuyasha just came here this morning for some breakfast, and you went to the old time last night. I just didn't expect to see either of you again too soon. It's a rare surprise." My mother smiled as she grabbed the dishes from Inuyasha's hands. "Don't worry dear, I'll get those."

"Inuyasha! I haven't seen you in forever, how has it been?" Sota dropped his bag jumped onto the couch where Inuyasha was once sitting.

"I'm going to go talk to my mom, do you mind sitting in here and talking to Sota for a while?" I stood up from my spot on the couch and gestured of him to have a seat, seeing as my brother took his.

"Uh, Ok I guess." He sat down with a puzzled expression on his face and a look of curiosity as I went towards the kitchen.

"Thanks, it will only be a minute. I'll be right back."

As I walked into the kitchen I looked at the stove and saw that the time was four in the afternoon. We had spent the whole day watching tv. In about two hours Inuyasha will be a complete human and all forms of is former demon self will be gone until morning. I sat down on one of the barstools and watched my mother clean the dishes and set them into the dishwasher.

"Hey mom, is it ok if we stay here for the night?"

She closed the dishwasher and wiped off the counter top. Then she paused and looked up at me. "Well of course it is honey, this is your house too you know." She smiled.

"I know that mom, I was just asking because I've never had a boy spend the night, and I know it's extra work because we'll have to either clear a spot in Sota's room for him or blow up the spare mattress."

"Kagome, I trust you. I don't mind him sleeping in your room or even sharing your bed. If the two of you were going to do anything, you would do it while in his era. Simply because you have no supervision whatsoever while you're there. Now, if your uncomfortable sharing your bed or room with him then say the word and we can prep your brother's room." I was shocked that my mother was so cool with the idea of me and him in the same bed. But she was right I suppose, if we were to do anything it would be in the feudal era.

"No mom, it's fine. It's probably easier this way anyway seeing as Sota needs to go to bed early for school tomorrow morning." I was excited about sharing my room with him and about him and I having this time apart from our friends. I'm really hoping that he tells me more personal things while we're away from our friends.

I walked back into the living room and stood in the doorway watching Sota talk to Inuyasha. I was trying to think about what he and I could do tonight since he's going to be a human, so we can go in public without him having to wear a hat to cover his ears. I got it! Without thinking about what I was doing, I walked over to Inuyasha, grabbed his hand and marched up stairs. When we got to my room I shut the door.

My mind caught up to my actions right then. I suddenly felt shy and didn't know what to say to him. I turned around to face him, glancing at my clock while doing so, it was now five, sunset would be in an hour.

"Kagome, uh, what are you thinking?" He had the most puzzled expression I've ever seen in all the time I've known him. It was cute, though I wouldn't admit that outloud.

"Nothing, I just thought you would want a break from Sota." The words came out too fast and probably sounded like some jumbled language to him. "The sun will set in an hour, I was thinking we could go outside and watch it, then maybe go out on the town? I figure since you won't have to wear the hat we may enjoy walking around the mall or something."

"Sure, we could do that. The only other time you took me to the mall was when your mom asked you to return the shirt that she bought, it ended up being the wrong size. I didn't really get to look around at all the different merchants."

I was so excited, he and I would have an evening together, just the two of us. And we would be in my time, so chances are it would be a little more fun and possibly romantic since there is more stuff for us to do. Maybe I'll get lucky and he will tell me more personal information about himself tonight. One could hope that is. "Ok, we'll sunset is soon and I want to see it. I'm going to go ahead and get ready, I think my mom still has some of my dad's old clothes. Why don't you go downstairs and tell her you need something for a night on the town."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You know that it makes you stick out every time you're here and we go out. I just figured that tonight you're human, so for one night, can you just be one, with me?"

I saw his face begin to blush as he turned and went out of my room. As he shut the door, he glanced over his shoulder, "Yes, I can do that. But only for you." And with those last words he shut my door and began stepping down the steps.

This isn't a date, this isn't a date. THIS ISN'T A DATE! I kept saying the words over and over in my head. It sure felt like a date. But I know it's not. It's just two friends, dressing up, and going out on town. I opened my closet, trying to figure out what I'd like to wear. I decided to keep it simple. I grabbed my red spaghetti strap dress. It was a little low cut, but not so low that I would fall out of it. The hemline ended mid-thigh. This is the kind of dress a girl would go clubbing in. I looked at the top shelf of my closet and grabbed my black high heals. They had straps from my toes to my ankle, the heal was four inches. I figured with how tall Inuyasha is I may as well get a use out of my tall shoes. I walked over to my mirror and took a look. The dress looked nice, it showed my petite figure and highlighted my curves, but I could still use some prettying up. I turned on my flat iron and went ahead and did my makeup while I waited for it to heat up. I gave myself a nice smokey eye, slight blush and an amazing mascara and eyeliner job. By the time I finished, the flat iron was ready. I ran it though my hair quickly and within ten minutes my hair was straight. It looked about three inches longer than usual. I looked over my shoulder back to my clock, it was now five-forty. I had to hurry if I was to see the sunset with Inuyasha. I opened my door and ran downstairs.

Everybody was in the living room. Inuyasha was on the couch next to my mother. When he looked over at me the site was breath taking. He stood up quickly and froze, staring at me. I looked more at his outfit, my mother had given him a pair of dark dress jeans, a black long-sleeved button shirt, and a red tie; she must of known the outfit I would have picked. I looked down towards his feet and he was wearing black dress shoes, must had felt strange, it being his first time in shoes and all.

I looked towards my mother, she was already smiling at me. "You look amazing Kagome, don't forget your purse. It already has your house key and cell phone in it. I hope you two have fun." She stood up and gave Inuyasha a pat on the back, then walked over and hugged me. Inuyasha walked past me and opened the front door. I let go of my mother and followed behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Inuyasha; Darn it!**

Chapter 9; Date Night

We walked towards the sacred tree in silence. I was a few paces ahead of him, I think he slowed down because he didn't know where we were going so he had decided to follow me. The sky was turning purple and orange; the sun was getting ready to set. "Inuyasha, we must hurry. I want to get to the sacred tree before the sun sets." With a quick swish he picked me up into his arms and held me close as he ran the rest of the way. He never looked down at me, so I held my gaze on his face. His golden eyes were breath taking, but soon they will be gone for the evening. Tonight I won't be with my half-demon, tonight I will be with the human. Part of me wonders if his personality will be more of that of a human, but the other part knows his personality stays exactly the same.

His jog began to slow to a brisk walk as we came close to the tree. He came to a stop all together and let me down on my feet. I put my hand on the tree, where he would be today, in my time, if I had not freed him in his. From the corner of my eye, I could see him watching me, do doubt wondering the things of which I could be thinking. I let my hand run down the tree until it fell at my side, then I turned my back to lean on the tree. The sun began to lower closer and closer to the Earth. I heard the grass rustle as he moved closer to me. I turned my head to look at him. The sun's rays played shadows across his face and made the gold in his eyes dance like fire in a light wind. Then right before it was completely dark, he changed. His beautiful silver hair turned the color black. The golden smolder of his eyes a dark brown. His dog ears disappeared and became human as his claws retracted into fingernails. My half-demon was gone, the human was here.

I took a step back to look at Inuyasha again now that he changed. The outfit my mother picked still looked amazing on him, maybe even more so. Seeing him like this, as a human, it gave me different thoughts of where we may stand if he were only human. Would there be more between us? Probably not. If he were just human, he and Kikyou would have wed fifty years ago, in his time that is, and she never would have bound him to the tree. If he was human, he wouldn't seek the sacred jewel to become a full demon, thus, none of that would have happened.

"Inuyasha, are you hungry yet?"

"Yeah, I can eat. Where would you like to go?"

"Well, I know of a really good sushi place. It's called Wasabi I think. We could go there for dinner then maybe walk around the mall?

"Sure, that sounds good."

"Alright, well it's not too far from my house, so we could walk." I began walking towards the gate of my home.

"Kagome," I stopped walking.

"Yes Inuyasha?" I looked back at him, and he smiled the slightest smile. "Your dress looks nice." I could feel myself blush a little bit. He's never given me a compliment before, it felt nice.

"Thank you. I think you look really nice in the outfit my mother picked out for you." I looked him up and down quickly with my eyes, hoping that he didn't notice.

"Well, yeah, about that…" He began to twiddle his thumbs together.

"What? What's wrong?" What could he possibly be thinking to act so strange?

"You're mother had picked out a blue shirt, but I told her that I liked this black one better." He looked up from his hands and into my eyes, waiting for what I may say.

"Well I think you made the right choice. The blue would have looked good, but I think this black one looks perfect." I smiled at him sweetly. He then began to walk towards me and put his hand on my back gesturing for me to walk as well. When I complied with walking with him, he lowered his arm and took his hand off of my back. It disappointed me a little. I kept telling myself it wasn't a date, but still, it would be kind of nice if it felt like one.

After about a twenty minute walk, we came upon the restaurant I had told him about. They seemed busy, but there was already a table available when we entered. The hostess led us through a dimly lit room, and gestured for us to sit in a booth. I sat down first and Inuyasha sat down across from me.

"Hello, my name is Aya and I will be serving you this evening." She started off looking at me, then ended staring at Inuyasha. "What may I get you to drink?"

She leaned towards his side of the table, and had her back completely towards me. I was beginning to get irritated, but then he answered without even looking at her. "Just a water." He then opened his menu and began to browse the contents.

She gave out a slight sigh and turned so that she could face the both of us, "And what about you?" She sounded bitter towards me. Maybe she also noticed that Inuyasha didn't pay her any mind.

"A cherry coke please."

"Very well, I'll be back shortly with your drinks and ready to take your order." And with that she disappeared around the corner and into the kitchen.

A few moments went past and Inuyasha looked up from his menu to me. "Kagome, we don't have sushi in my time. And I don't understand what this 'fried rice' is. I thought rice was just, rice."

I couldn't help but smirk at him. "Each sushi roll has fish and other things in it, you like fish. So just pick your favorite fish and go with that type of sushi. And fried rice is really good. I'm not sure how they make it, every time I would try to make it at home it never tasted right. So just take my word for it, kay?" I gave him a reassuring smile and figured out what I wanted to eat. By the time Aya came back to take our orders, we both knew what we wanted and she was able to jot it down and leave. I was glad too, even though Inuyasha didn't really look at her, she still stared at him. The whole, entire, time.

Inuyasha looked amazing in this lighting. His long black hair and brown eyes didn't take anything away from his usual attractiveness. If he would decide to use the jewel to become human, I could definitely get used to him looking like this. Although, on the same note, I know I would miss his silver hair and golden gaze.

"Inuyasha, I have a question."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"First, I just want to say that I like you for you. And that I am not trying to change you in any way. But I am just curious about one thing. Instead of using the jewel to become full demon, have you ever thought of becoming human? Well, I mean, I know you thought about it once before, but I mean any time recently, or do you still think about it?" I felt the flush go to my cheeks. I'm sure I knew my answer, but who knows, maybe he would surprise me. A small part of me hung onto the hope that he would.

"I'll answer your question, but I want to know why you're thinking about it."

That made me blush, how was I supposed to tell him that I may love him and want to be with him forever? I sighed, "I was just thinking…and I like you right now, as a human. I also like your half-demon self as well though. But, the few times that you've gone full demon, I've been terrified of you. You don't seem yourself." I looked down as I spoke, scared to see his face if he were to get angry with me. I really wasn't trying to change him or change what he wants to do, but I knew I needed to speak this bit of truth to him.

Suddenly I felt a hand touch mine, I looked up to the table and say his hand around one of mine. Smooth yet callused from hard work and the countless battles he has faced. I felt my cheeks get even redder with embarrassment. First he had his arm at my side on the way here, and now he is holding my hand, what's going on? I felt him shift a little in his seat on his side of the table.

"Kagome, I want you to know that I would never hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if I did. That's the reason I want to become demon instead of human, so that I can better protect you." His other had gone towards my chin and gently lifted my head upward so that he could gaze into my eyes. The expression in his face was different than what I've ever seen him show before. "If I ever think of another alternative that will keep you safe, then I'll consider it, but for now that is my plan." He slowly dropped his hand from my chin and took his other hand away from mine. My heart was pounding in my chest like a drum line of a band, and my head was spinning so fast. I have never had Inuyasha show any kind of intimacy towards me. Then again, maybe that was just his way of getting my attention, I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it.

We talked for a while more and our food arrived. When we finished eating, I took out some money and left it on the table to pay for the bill. Then we walked outside into the dark night. I glanced at my phone and it was already a little after eight o'clock.

"So what next? It's dark out, is that mall still open?" He walked in front of me and looked into my eyes, it was much easier since I had my trusty heals on.

"Well, it's been so long since I last went that I'm not sure they are. But I know the movie theatre still is."

He gave me a nod and gestured with his hand for me to lead the way. When we got to the theatre I was happy to see that business was slow, this meant that there shouldn't be any lines. I ordered two tickets for GI Joe, I figured he would like an action flick best. We gave them our ticket stubs as we walked in. I led him to the concession stand and watched as he gawked at all the choices of snacks. We settled on a jumbo tub of popcorn, two root beers, and three different choices of candy; crunch bars, twizzlers, and sour patch kids.

I let him pick our seats as we entered the room our movie would be playing in. He went to the very top row and sat right in the middle. I thought it was funny because that was my favorite place to sit.

I glanced at my phone again as I turned the sound off, we still had about ten minutes until it would start. "You picked really good seats you know."

He looked at me and put some popcorn in his mouth, "Really? How do you know?"

I giggled a little bit at his response. "This is where I always try to sit during a movie. You're in the back, so nobody can put their feet up on your seat, and you're also in the middle, so that you can see the whole screen perfectly without having to move your head at all." I smiled at him and I grabbed some popcorn from the tub. When the lights finally dimmed I knew the show was about to start. I leaned back in my seat and zoned into the film. From the corner of my eyes, I could see that he did the same.

We were walking up the steps of my shrine. He had been talking not stop about the film, and I couldn't help it, I was too. It was surprisingly a really good movie. And he seemed to think the same. His face lit up every time he would talk about an explosion or anything exciting that happened in it. He'd also move his arms around crazily and really paint the picture of the parts he was talking about. It was adorable, like a child their first time at the movies.

When we approached the door, I took out my key and opened it. The lights were off so I signaled for him to be quiet. It looked as though everyone had already gone to bed, curious as to what the time I was, I went into the kitchen to look at the time on the stove. It was already after eleven. Half of the night was over, soon he would be half-demon again. The though both excited me and saddened me. I wish it could have lasted longer, he was gentler, and more open to tender conversation when he was like this. Well, tonight he was anyway.

I grabbed his hand without thinking and headed upstairs, by the time I realized what I had done we were already to my room. I let go of him, blushing while doing so. Apparently it didn't bother him that I did that. He walked past me towards my bed, I looked up and saw that my mother had placed his clothing there. I blushed remembering that my mother said we could both sleep in my room.

"Well, let's get ready for bed." I walked to my dresser and pulled out my pink hello kitty shorts and matching spaghetti strap top. While I didn't have anything sexy to wear to bed, I did know that this was my most form fitting set of pajamas. It showed off my delicate frame and curves perfectly. "I'll be right back, I'm going to change in the bathroom so that you can change in here." I slipped out of my room and quietly stepped into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth as I got undressed and placed my clothes into the hamper, I didn't want to waste too much time away from him. I slid on my pajama top and pulled up my shorts. Then I looked into the mirror. I forgot I had all this make-up on, I need to take it off or it'll smear all over my bed and pillow. I took out my make-up remover from under the sink and we my face with the water. It lathered perfectly and all the make-up came off. I then brushed my hair and smiled in the mirror. I looked pretty good; I just hoped he would think the same.

As I entered my room, I noticed that he was still wearing the same clothing he went out in. "What's wrong Inuyasha? Why haven't you changed?"

He shrugged a little and gave a nervous smile as his hand reached for his tie, and stopped there. "I um, I don't know how to get out of these clothes of your time. They're a lot different than back home."

I gave him a small nod of reassurance and walked over to him. I put my hands round the tie and took out the knot. When the tie was finally off I began to head out the door, but he stopped me. "Kagome, I don't know how to get the shirt of either, these round things, they are strange."

It took me a second to realize that he was talking about the buttons. His usual attire didn't have any, so he didn't know how they worked. I could feel my face turn pink as I walked over and undid the first couple of buttons. I never looked up. I just kept on undoing them. Once the shirt was completely undone and his abs were fully exposed, my face was beat red. I could feel the blood boil at the surface of my skin. Then I realized he would need help with his pants because he's never worn a belt and then there is still the button and zipper to those. Man, I feel like this would never end! As soon as I had the zipper down, I ran out of the room. When the door shut behind me I took a deep breath and held it for ten seconds to calm down all the crazy emotions I was feeling. After about a minute of just standing there, I felt the door open behind me. I slowly turned, still too nervous to look up into his eyes. I did however notice that he was only in his red pants. No shirt. I felt my face flush again. Then I was in his arms, he was hugging me. I have never been so close to him before, I could hear his heart pounding fast in his chest, but I'm still pretty sure my heartbeat was even faster.

Then he lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes. His black gaze had me hypnotized for a moment, I'm not even sure when, but his lips met mine. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his fame even tighter, I never wanted this moment to end. This was our first kiss, and I really hoped it wouldn't be the last.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10;**

**Home Sweet Home**

I felt a soft heat caress my face, and a warmth wrapped around me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. The sun's rays were shining through my window onto my bed and throughout my room, making my face feel warm and lovely. The warmth around me was a combination of things; the heavy comforter of my bed, and Inuyasha's arms. He was behind me with his arm wrapped around my mid-section. I slowly turned, careful not to wake him if he was still sleeping. When I finally made the 180-turn I was able to see that he was still asleep. How peaceful he looked! He had already gone back to his normal self. The sun playing in his silver hair made me smile and realize something. I love him. The half-demon bossy ass that he is, and I still love him. But, after last night I know that I also love him as a human. A part of me feared that after he turned into a full demon, all these fillings would dissolve, and I don't want that. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. And if he turns into a demon, what will he think of me? Last night he shows that he cares for me, that he likes me. But how do I know if he loves me like I him? People kiss all the time when they only like each other, this was my first kiss and I loved the man. Man I'm clingy!

I noticed a soft stir in him, slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Then he let out the possibly cutest yawn I have ever seen and blinked a few more times. Then all the sudden he sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Golden topaz stared into my chocolate brown orbs, I felt lost, but found at the same time.

"Kagome, what happened last night?"

I could feel the frown find a home on my face, how could he not remember? That was the greatest night of my life so far, we had finally kissed. And that damn guy couldn't remember?! He must not feel anything for me. I could feel disappointment and despair settle in my stomach, the taste of bile was coming to my mouth. I couldn't handle such disappointment. I thought that we would finally be together, guess I was wrong.

"Well, that depends, what all do you remember?" I was extremely timid when I asked this, I really hope he didn't notice.

"Oh, well…ummm." He put his pointer finger on his chin and looked around as he thought a little. This only made my emotions and feelings even worse, simply because he looked adorable. "Well, I know I wore clothes from your time. And you were in a dress, and then we went to the big magic box place and got food to eat. But that's all that I remember." He grabbed his shirt and began to put it on as he got up off my bed. "So how long are we going to be here today? I'm back to normal and I'm not gonna waste any time, we need to look for the jewel shards."

I rolled my eyes and felt myself get angry with him, the words came out of my mouth, slowly and one at a time. "Inuyasha. We. Just. Woke. Up. We. Need. To. Pack. First." When the last word got out of my mouth, he took a step back, I guess he could tell that I was getting frustrated with him. It's bad enough for me that he didn't remember the intimate parts of last night, especially our first kiss. But now he wants to leave quickly? I had to fight back hot, steamy tears.

"Oh, ok. Well, let's go ahead and pack…and I guess eat before we go?" By the way he spoke to me, I could tell that he definitely knew I was angry at him. But, this fixed it a little bit.

I took a breath to make sure I was calm, "Ok, that sounds good. I'll go ahead and gather the items I need to pack. Go ahead and go downstairs that way mom knows we're up. She'll make us breakfast before we leave." I shot him a smile so that he would know I was no longer mad at him. He gave me a slight smirk and left the room. When I heard his feet pounding down the steps I began to dress myself and pack. When I knew everything we would need was packed, and I was completely ready to go, I threw my door open and ran downstairs. Even though he was being nice, I know if I take too long he'll become angry at me.

As I reached the bottom of my stair case, I could hear my mother talking and the ticking sound a pan makes when a utensil hits it. It sounded like a spoon was stirring something in bowl. I entered the kitchen to see Inuyasha in my mother's 'Kiss the Cook' apron, he was stirring some batter. My mother was smiling and looked up at me.

"Good morning Kagome, I hope you slept well. Did you two have a good night out last night?"

"Good morning mom. Yeah, I always sleep great when I'm home in my bed. I think it's from camping out in the feudal era all the time. I had fun last night. We saw a GI Joe, and ate at Wasabi. The movie was great and the food was alright." I smiled back at my mother as I set my bag back on a nearby chair. Then I glanced over at Inuyasha who was still mixing away, it was a cute site. He had some of the batter on his cheek. I had to stop myself from taking a finger and rubbing it off. I was just itching to touch him. "Inuyasha, do you want me to get you something to drink with breakfast?" I grabbed two glasses from the cabinet next to the fridge.

"Yeah, thanks."

I was surprised he didn't say want he wanted, so I looked over at him again. With my mother's directions he was carefully pouring some of the batter onto the pan that was sitting on the stovetop. He must have been concentrating too much to talk. He was engrossed in all the coaching my mother was giving him with his cooking. I don't know why it just came to me, but it's strange that he's cooking. He never, ever has. Not even over our camp fires, I'm always the one cooking or if I'm busy; Sango will take over the responsibility.

I watched as my mother flipped the first pancake to show him what to do. Then she handed the spatula over to Inuyasha who copied her exactly. The flip was perfect, I was quite impressed.

"Kagome, aren't you going to get the two of you something to drink?"

My mother broke me of my trance; I jumped because she startled me. "Uh, yes. I umm, forgot." I opened the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice. It's one of my favorite drinks to have with breakfast. I poured some into each of our cups and put the carton back into the fridge. Then I brought the drinks to the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat down. My mother grabbed us each a plate and fork, as Inuyasha brought all the pancakes to the counter. I took two pancakes for myself and put three on Inuyasha's plate. My mother grabbed herself the remaining two.

"I'll be in the living room. I haven't watched the news in a few days, I need to catch up." She shot each of us a smile as she exited the kitchen and went into the living room. The t.v. was a murmur of sound.

"These are really good Inuyasha. I can't even tell it's the first time you've cooked." I meant what I said. The pancakes were perfect. They weren't too soft nor too crispy. I took a sip of my OJ and looked over to Inuyasha. He was already almost done eating.

"Thanks, I've never had pancakes before either. Usually you would bring omelets."

"So, what made you cook? I didn't expect you to ever do anything like this." After a moment I glanced up at him just to make sure he was still there. When our eyes met he seemed startled and looked away. Then he looked back at me.

"Well, you know. Your mom said she needed help. And you were taking forever to get ready, and stuff." When the last word escaped his lips he looked away again and started to drink is orange juice. It seemed like he was trying to hide something from me. I didn't want to push it though, I'd like to be on good terms when we go back home. Home. Ha, I just called his time my, home.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Crayons

It was before noon when we went back to the Feudal era. The sun was beaming over the well as we climbed up the vines to get out. Once my feet hit the ground, Inuyasha kneeled down for me to climb onto his back. Once I was on, he ran off…Off through the Inuyasha Forest to Kiede's village. Our words were few. Little chitter, chatter that didn't really amount to anything. It was odd, and didn't feel right. There's a tight feeling in my gut, and it's been there since this morning.

Once we got close to Kaede's hut he kneeled down again, it was his way of telling me to get off. I complied, and then we walked into the hut to greet our friends.

"Kagome! You're back! I missed you so much!" Shippo was a flash of red as he jumped up into my arms.

"Hey Shippo, it's good to see you. Did you have any fun while we were gone?"

"I missed you too! And I had lots of fun! Sango and I colored with the crayons you gave me a while back. And we went swimming in the nearby swing. Miroku helped me practice my fox magic as well so that I could increase my skills."

"That's great Shippo. I'm glad you had fun." I smiled down at the little kit and set him down on the ground. "Hey Sango, I am still kind of sore from our last battle, do you want to come to the hot spring with me? I just need to relax a little bit more."

Sango looked over to me, I think she was able to tell that something was on my mind, because she slipped her gaze over to Inuyasha who was walking towards Miroku. "Sure Kagome, I can always use a trip to the spring." She gave me a small smile then looked down towards Shippo. "Shippo, why don't you stay with Kaede and help her pick some herbs for Kagome to use later."

"Okay, that sounds like fun. I'll head back to the fields and see if Kaede needs any help." And with that the little guy was off. His speed has really improved since he's been traveling with us. Now my human eyes have a little bit of trouble keeping up with him.

Sango and I picked up our bathing supplies and headed towards the spring.

After we got into the spring my thoughts trailed back to last night and this morning. I really wished I knew why Inuyasha was acting so different towards me, and why he couldn't remember all of last night. He has never had any problems remembering what has happed to him while he was human before. It's really strange…

"Kagome, are you okay?"

The sound of Sango's voice startled me a little bit. I knew she was with me, I had just gone so far into thought that I almost forgot. "Well, really I'm not sure." I looked down towards the water, I didn't want to look into her eyes. I know I brought her here to talk to her, and I'm sure she knew it too. But still, that doesn't make it easy to talk about.

"Well, you can trust me, you know that right?"

"Yeah, of course. You're my best friend! I can trust you with anything. It's just that…" I let my words trail off and bit my bottom lip. It just hurt.

"Just what? What is it Kagome?" I glanced up and there was nothing but concern for me in her eyes.

I took a deep breath and tried again. "It's just that it hurts. Not my wounds. I'm actually fine physically. But emotionally, I'm just really confused."

"Well, I'm glad you seem to have recovered from your injuries, but why are you confused emotionally? Did something happen between you and Inuyasha while you two were gone? He seemed to be acting strange since the two of you got back. He didn't look or talk to you as you two came close to us. And he didn't greet me or Shippo, instead he just walked straight to Miroku with a serious look in his eyes."

Yep, Sango noticed that something was up between us. Well, this made things easier for me. I went ahead and told Sango all about our date. I left out everything about this morning; I'd tell her that in a minute. I first wanted to get her input on our kiss, which I made sure to provide every detail about. Even though talking about it made me flush all different shades of red.

"Wait, the two of you kissed? No way Kagome, that's good for you! It's about time he shows you the feelings he's been hiding. Miroku and I always knew something was up." The smile on her face began to fade when she realized I wasn't smiling with her. "There is more, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is. I wish there wasn't, but there is." I took a deep breath, "This morning we both woke up in my bed. No, we didn't go beyond sharing a kiss, we just slept in the bed together. Anyway, he acted strange. Then he had asked me what happened the night before. He was able to remember everything, except for the kiss, and us holding hands and all the other affectionate moments we shared. Sango, I'm worried. He has never had problems remembering anything that he has done while in his human form. So now that he doesn't remember what happened, he probably thought it was strange that we woke up together in my bed. And he can most likely tell that I am acting strange due to his not remembering us kissing."

"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry. That is really strange though. I wish there was something I could do to help you. But you're right, I've never known him to forget anything that happens while he is human, that only happens when he is full demon. This is strange."

"I know, I just wish I knew what I could do. You know what the worst part about all this is?"

"What? What is it?"

"I know now that I love him. I've always felt that I did, but after kissing him and spending that special night with him, I know it. I love him with my all. My everything. Every breath that I breathe is for him. I could die right now and have no regrets simply because I have met him."

"Woah Kagome! Calm down. You love the man, got it. But don't go talking about yourself dying!"

"Ok, you're right, that probably was a little bit too far. But it was true." I smiled at Sango and she smiled back. "Thank you for listening, I knew if I talked to you about it I would feel a little bit better about it all. It's always nice to have a friend."

"You're welcome. I'm always here for you, and I want to you remember that. Well, I'm getting hungry. Let's head back home and cook some lunch. Miroku, Shippo and I didn't eat anything this morning. And I'm sure Inuyasha is hungry too, seeing as he is such a bottomless pit!"

We both shared a laugh as we got dressed. Then we walked back to the shack, back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kissing Kikyou

Kagome and I made it back to the shack. I saw her walk towards Sango and start talking to her and Shippo. Their attention seemed to be off of me so I took my opportunity to head towards Miroku. I needed to talk to a man. And what a coincidence, Miroku just happened to be my best friend. Sure we had our differences, he was a pervert and I'm more to myself, but still, we're friends.

"Miroku, come with me. I need to talk to you." He looked over my shoulder; I'm assuming to the girls in our group but nodded. Then he turned and walked with me, no questions asked. We walked towards the farmlands of our village. Before we got to the farmlands, I stopped at a great cherry blossom tree. We took refuge below it and sat, keeping ourselves from the sun's hot beams.

"So Inuyasha, you need to talk to me? What's bothering you?"

Straight to the point, that's how Miroku is. It didn't bother me any, I'd like to get this all out of my chest. I looked up at the monk and decided to just be blunt.

"Kagome and I had a date last night, we kissed."

Shock made a home on his face and his jaw fell down to the ground. "You what? That's amazing, it's about time you know! Sango and I knew it was going to happen eventually. So, are the two of you finally together then?"

"Well, that's the problem."

"What's the problem? I fail to see a problem. You kissed Kagome, you clearly have feelings for her. There simply can't be a problem. Then again the only problem I see is that there is now one less woman who can bare me a child."

I glared at Miroku and seriously thought about killing him for that last comment. "Kagome would never bare you child you perv, even if she didn't know me." I let out a deep sigh and decided to go ahead and tell him my problem. "The problem is that I love her, but I don't want to get serious with her and then end up having Naraku use us against each other like he did with me and Kikyou. I couldn't live though anything like that, especially not with Kagome. If I ever did anything harmful to her, I would kill myself. And that is a fact. This morning when we woke up this realization came to me. So, I decided to put on a front and act like I didn't remember anything too personal about the night before. I admitted to remembering our date, but none of the lovey dovey stuff. And I didn't even call our outing a date. Instead I told her I remembered the movie and getting food."

Miroku looked off into the distance as if he was thinking intently on something. Then, after a few moments of silence he looked back to me. "I can see what you're worried about. I wish I could say you're worry is all in vain, but until Naraku is dead, I think you've made the right choice. The only problem is Kagome's feelings. She is probably upset that you don't remember anything, well, as far as she knows anyway. I bet you her and Sango are talking about it too. That means that Sango is going to come to me and tell me whatever it is that Kagome has told her. Then she will pressure me for whatever it is that you have told me. That's how it always works." He gave a small chuckle as he explained our information cycle.

"Well, can you tell me what Sango tells you?"

He seemed to think about that for a moment, the he gave me a slight nod. "Yes, I can. I believe you need to know Kagome's side of the feelings so that if she begins to get too hurt, you can fix it. In the end, you may end up having to tell her your feelings before we rid the world of Naraku. I hope that doesn't happen, because I too don't want to see Naraku use you guys like he did you and Kagome. Though, now it should be easier for you to resist, seeing as you have already been tricked by him once you already know how he works. Avoiding his schemes should be easier this time around, if he were to try anything I mean."

"So, I can trust you not to tell Sango anything I have told you then?"

"Yes, this time you can. Because this time it is for the safety of the group but more importantly, the safety of Kagome. I'm happy you told me all of this. I will keep you secret just as I will tell you what I find out about Kagome's feelings. But Inuyasha, you need to promise me that you will stay away from Kikyou and that you will tell Kagome you love her if she gets too upset."

"Yes, I can agree to that, to telling her I mean. I love Kagome and I do not want her to become too worried or too hurt over me. And I will stay away from Kikyou. Being with Kagome last night, kissing her, it reminded me of kissing Kikyou. Don't say anything yet! That came out wrong. What I mean is, I remember kissing Kikyou while she was alive and it was different than kissing her after she was raised from her grave. I know now, without a doubt, this Kikyou isn't my Kikyou. My Kikyou is really dead. This one is nothing but her corpse with part of Kagome's soul. If possible, I want to put her back to rest so that Kagome may have her whole soul together as it once was. Now, more on the kiss, she kisses much better than Kikyou ever did."

Miroku punched me on the arm, jokingly of course. Then we just relaxed and had some idle chit-chat before returning back home to our shack. On the way I decided to get some fire wood as he killed a deer we ran across. If anything would cheer Kagome up, it is a good meal and night's sleep. Looking for Naraku and the rest of the shards could wait until tomorrow.

**A/N Thank you everybody for reading. It feels strange to be writing a note, this is my first. I appreciate all of you whom read and possibly share my story. I know I've been posting chapters slowly and that they seem shorter and shorter. I hit really bad writer's block. I'm fighting it though! I have another idea for a fanfic but I'm going to wait until this one is over. Keep the reviews and such. I appreciate all of them. If you have any ideas or feed back I'll gladly read it. Even the negative. Hope everybody is having a great weekend. Stay safe.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Naraku

Sango and I were talking about what we should make for dinner while looking at all the herbs Shippo had managed to pick with Kaede. "Sorry I forgot to get the Ramen Sango. I was just so distracted while I was home, I forgot to pack some." I didn't want my friends disappointed in me for forgetting our favorite dinner. "I'll try to bring back more the next time I leave."

"It's ok Kagome, from everything you told me it makes since that you were distracted." Kaede and Shippo looked over at each other and back at me, I could feel my face turn the softest shade of pink. I could only hope they didn't notice. "Anyways, we'll just send the guys out to hunt when they come back."

"What are you two mumbling about?" We looked over just in time to see Miroku and Inuyasha come into the hut. One held firewood, the other a dear.

"Well," Sango breathed, "It looks like they won't have to hunting after all, seeing as they already brought dinner." She smiled up at Miroku, he smiled back down at her. I wondered for a moment if anything went on between the two of them while we were gone.

"Yeah yeah, we knew you'd make us go so we just went ahead and did it." Inuyasha set the firewood in the corner of the shack. Then realized our fire was dying off, he went ahead and re-kindled it with two of the wood pieces.

"Inuyasha, you could be polite you know. Sorry ladies, he's been in a sour mood. Anyway, we came across this buck while on our way back. I figured we could have it for supper." He headed back outside and began to skin the buck, soon after Sango headed out to help him. Kiede seemed like she synced something in the air, because she told Shippo she needed more herbs and asked his assistance in finding some. The two of them left the hut, this left Inuyasha and I alone for the first time since we'd gotten back. It felt both odd, and right.

"So, what did you and Sango have to talk about?" I looked over towards him, his gold eyes were staring down at the ground. He bangs barely showing them. "Well, are ya gonna talk or what?"

Why was he acting this way? Is it possible that I had imagined last night? No, there's no way, I know I have an imagination, but it isn't that creative. "Nothing really, she was just telling me that things were quite without us here. And that Shippo wouldn't stop talking about how he missed me." Neither of those things was true, and I knew that. I just hoped he wouldn't notice my sorry attempt at a lie. I just wish I had more courage; I wish I could just talk to him and tell him what was on my mind. I wish I could bring up what happened at my house, the hand holding, the eye gazing, and the kissing. I have courage in many things, but when it comes to my feelings, when it comes to love, I am weak. I don't want rejection, I don't want heartache, I just want to be accepted for whom and what I am.

He looked up at me as the last thought floated away from my mind. His gold eyes were hiding something. They didn't look as harsh as his words or the tone of his face. They looked gentle, just as they did last night. His golden eyes wanted to tell me something. I'm not sure what, but it's obvious. He's hiding something, I just wish I knew what it could be.

Sango and Miroku came in with the dear meat on sticks. I added more wood to our fire and we began to cook the stag. When we were finished and were finally able to eat, it was delicious. Every bite was juicy and tender. We had some idle conversations, and when we all finished eating we began to prepare for bed. I pulled out my sleeping back and set it near the fire. I usually got cold easily, so I slept in the warmest place possible. Once I climbed in, I signed for Shippo to enter and lay next to me. Then the two of us fell asleep. Though, I think I was able to hear the others talking.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you and Kagome while the two of you were gone? You've both been acting strangely around one another?" Sango was lying down with her back against a transformed Kirara, using her soft fur as a pillow.

"Nothing, nothing happened and we are not acting strange." He voice seemed off as he responded to Sango. Something was wrong. But before I could hear any more, I drifted off into a deeper slumber.

It shocked me that Sango was able to tell that I was acting different towards Kagome. I guess I was overacting the part of my old self. The old me who would call her names and be rude all the time. I should ease up a bit. But Kagome seemed funny while the two of us were left alone. She knows something is up with me, but she probably just doesn't want to pressure me into telling her what it is. She is most likely scared that I'll get mad at her or something. For now I'll just use that as my advantage and keep to myself.

I looked over at Sango, she didn't question me any more after the answer I had given her. I felt bad. She, like Miroku, was my friend. Maybe I should be honest with her. I gave out a deep breath while deciding what it is that I should do. I glanced over and saw Kagome and Shippo asleep. Then I noticed Kiede was sleeping as well. That only left Miroku, Sango and I, I guess there was no harm in telling her. I know Miroku said he would keep my secrete, but lets face it, the guy can't hide anything from Sango.

"Fine. But you gotta keep quiet and you cannot tell Kagome any of this. You got it?" Sango seemed startled that I had spoken to her. I also noticed that Miroku was looking up at me from his corner with a slight grin on his face.

She gave me a tiny nod. After a deep breath I told Sango everything, including my fears of Naraku using my love for Kagome against me like he once had with Kikyou. After a very long silence- so long I thought she had fallen asleep in her thoughts- she spoke.

"Well, I'm not so sure that would happen." Really, that's all she had to offer me, she couldn't say anything more than that after thinking for so long? Insane.

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome is more powerful that Kikyou ever was. And she has a heads up of Naraku's devious ways, so I do not think she would fall so easily to any of his tricks." I wished whole heartedly that what Sango was saying could be true. I almost allowed a flare of hope into my heart, but I couldn't. I just couldn't bare the thought, what if Sango was wrong and I was right, what if I lost Kagome forever because I told her how I feel. Because I told her that I love her.

"It's true, Kagome may be more powerful than Kikyou. I'm surprised I didn't think about that when you talked to me about his earlier."

"Guys, I can't go runnin off and telling Kagome how I feel, and neither can the two of you."

"Why not?" They both said simultaneously.

"Well, for one you both promised me you wouldn't." Judging by their faces, I could tell that they didn't care what it was that they had promised me. Some friends. "And also, power doesn't always mean something. Kagome isn't fully trained yet. She doesn't know the power that she holds. Not only that, but what if something goes wrong and I somehow fail her?"

Sango was the first to speak up, "Inuyasha, you know Kagome more than any of us. You have been with her the longest. She needs you, just as you need her; and not just for the jewel fragments either."

"Sango, I can't tell her. All I can do is protect her. I'll protect her with my life and I will not allow Naraku do harm her in anyway. Once he is disposed of, then I can tell her about my feelings."

"No Inuyasha, I think you should tell her now. She wants to protect you from Naraku just like you want to protect her. It isn't fair to store away your feelings just to have her get crushed in the end because you don't trust her with them."

I was begning to get tired of this conversation. I felt like she was going to tell Kagome how I feel, even if I don't want her too. I'd rather just tell Kagome myself insgtead of having her hear it from somebody else, but still. I love Kagome, and I'm pretty sure she only likes me.

"I cannot tell Kagome anything. I want to, but I can't. And for more reasons than just Naraku. I love Kagome, I absolutely adore her. Everything about her makes me happy and warm inside and brings me hope. But I'm pretty sure her affections are not equal. While I'm over here loving her, I'm pretty sure she only likes me." My heart melted in my chest as the words left my lips. I hope she loves me.

I looked over at Miroku hoping that he would side with me. He was already sleep. That meant I would most likely lose this conversation with Sango.

"She doesn't like you. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but she loves you. If you don't want to tell her your feelings, that's fine. I won't tell her either. But just be careful and make the right decision."

I turned my gaze back to Sango, and she was turned on her side, already drifting into sleep.

Then it hit me. Kagome, loves me.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N Sorry about this being a short chapter. Thank you for the continued support and I'm hoping the next chapter will be bigger.**_

Chapter 14

Kikyou

Morning came and when I woke up only Inuyasha and I were in the shack. He was already awake and looked as if he was in deep thought about something. I thought about asking him what was on his mind, but soon decided against it. There was something in his eyes that told me he needed to think about this on his own. Whenever he has that look he will never tell you what is on his mind. I just wish I could be there for him. I bet his thoughts are on Kikyou though. I sighed and Inuyasha looked my way. I closed my eyes quickly to pretend I was still asleep.

"Kagome?" He whispered my name so that if I was really asleep he wouldn't wake me. I thought it was funny, we both know I was awake. Our eyes met right before I managed to shut mine. "Kagome, are you awake?" I heard movement, and slowly opened my eyes. He had moved out of his corner and come towards me. When he saw my eyes open he stopped his movement to lay down on his stomach in front of my head. His chin was on his hands.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Just still a little bit sleepy." I faked a yawn and rolled onto my own stomach and faced him. A mirror image of him. "I thought I had gotten plenty of sleep last night, but I guess not." I lied, and I felt bad. But I didn't want him to know that I had seen him thinking. I didn't want him to know that I was watching him.

"Do you need more rest?"

The question puzzled me. He has never offered for me to rest or sleep unless I've been severely injured.

"No, I'm fine. I may have slept too much and gotten tired from that." I sat up and wrapped my legs to the side, I used my hand for support. "Where is everyone?"

He sat up as well, but put his legs in front of him Indian-style. "They left early this morning. Shippo went with Kiede to the fields. Miroku and Sango took Kirara and went off into the forest. I think they may be planning to train together until we're all ready to leave."

"Oh, okay. So, when exactly are we planning to leave?"

"Not sure yet."

I tried to hide the surprise from my face. I thought he'd be dragging me out of the door by now to continue our hunt for jewel shards. "Are you feeling ok?"

He seemed startled that I asked him that. But the thoughtful look was still in his eyes. "Yeah, I feel great. Just figured we could afford to relax another day." He looked down at his hands and I saw a slight blush spread across his cheeks. He then stood up, and walked out of the door.

I bet he is out looking for Kikyou and that's why he doesn't want to head anywhere today. She must be close to the village, it is after all, where she is from. I got up with a sigh and washed my face with water from the bucket we keep. Then I brushed my hair and headed out the door.

I walked towards the fields to find Shippo and Kaede, but they were nowhere in sight. They must have gone to a neighboring village for something. Inuyasha said they would be here. Another sigh escaped my lips. I looked up at the sun and the fun shapes the clouds around it made. Then I looked down to the ground at all of the shadows. I decided to walk around the fields for a bit. It's been a while since I've studied my herbs, I should take this time to practice and review what each one is used for.

About an hour passed when I heard somebody yelling my name. I turned just in time for Shippo to jump up into my arms. "Kagome, I missed you so much! Kaede and I went to the next village to visit an old friend of hers for an early lunch. We're just now getting back because there were some kids there for me to play with. Sorry I left without telling you. I bet you were worried." The happy conversation turned sad when he thought he had worried me. It was so sweet, Shippo is has always been such a good little boy.

"It's okay Shippo, really it is. Inuyasha told me this morning that you were with Kaede in the fields. When I came and didn't see you I just figured you two had gone off to another village. You're fine, I know you'll always be safe with Kaede." I gave him a warm smiled and did the same for the old woman. "I'm glad you had fun sweetie." I ruffled his hair a bit.

"Lady Kaede, do you think you could watch Shippo for a little while longer for me? If not it's okay, I just want to go for a walk."

"Nonsense child, I do not mind watching the little one. He's been quite a helper to me. Don't fret about leaving him. We'll have lots of fun together. I will be in the village for the rest of the day as well, so you need not worry about not being able to find us."

"Thank you." I gave Shippo a bear hug and he let out a flood of giggles and laughter. I then waved my goodbye and headed towards our shack. If I'm going to be wondering off alone, I need to bring my bow and some arrows just in case.

I was coming close to my destination in the woods when I heard a woman's voice. I hid behind a nearby tree and got my bow in hand with an arrow ready just in case.

"Naraku, I assure you that nothing will happen. Inuyasha is still after me and will soon discard his little toy priestess. The only reason he is even interested in her is because she is the living version of me. A recarnation, nothing more, nothing less."

"Very well Kikyou. But know this, if you fail me, you won't get a third chance at life."

I heard a heavy sigh, "Yes, I know this. You make it perfectly clear that if I do not kill Inuyasha you will kill me. And since you stole a part of my soul into Kana's mirror, you can now track me any place I go."

"Mhm, as long as you know I will be on my way now."

Suddenly a black cloud appeared and when I looked past the tree Kikyou was alone.

"So," She mumbled to herself, "I kill Inuyasha and I live. I don't kill Inuyasha and I will die and he will live with Kagome forever. Naïve Naraku, I would kill Inuyasha regardless and bring him into the depths of hell with me if it will make him unable to have life with Kagome. He was mine first, and he will be mine forever." I watched Kikyou sit below the sacred tree that she had pinned Inuyasha to all those years ago. She leaned her back up against it and closed her eyes with her head looking upwards towards the sky. "Inuyasha I swear, one way or another, you will spend forever with me. Chances are, it will be at your death."

I quietly turned around and ran towards the well. I ran as fast as I could. I wasn't planning on going home, but I just wanted some place to go besides our shack. By the time I got to the clearing I had to rub tears off my face. I can't imagine life without Inuyasha, and I don't want life without Inuyasha. I took my gaze off of the ground and looked at the well that connected our two worlds.

Inuyasha was there, sitting on the ground leaning his back against the well. He was holding flowers that he had picked from the clearing and looking up at me. A small smile played on his lips. His cheeks had a slight blush. I fought every muscle in my body to not turn around. I wasn't ready to tell him about Kikyou and Naraku. And I sure wasn't ready for him to look at me like this.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the very very very late update! I've had some of you ask me for more and thank you for that. There's been lots of sickness in my house on top of the usual duties such as work, kids and husband. They're my number one priority, writing is a new hobby of mine. This is actually the first thing I've ever written. So it makes me very happy that y'all seem to like it so far. But all commentary is accepted, negative or positive. Anyways, here is 15, enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

**Love**

It was a look full of nothing but raw emotion. Yet, he still seemed like he was hiding something from me. That's probably just due to his natural way of pushing people away. He most likely was terrified of whatever feelings he was feeling for me, assuming the feelings were for me. For all I knew the flowers could be for Kikyou and he could be blushing because I caught him.

"Kagome," He said my name softly, almost a whisper. I loved the way it seemed to melt out of his lips. I looked into his eyes, "Kagome, come sit by me." He held his hand out for me. I slowly walked up to him and placed my hand in his. I let him lead me down to the ground in front of him. I put my knees to the ground and sat on my feet. All I did was look at our two hands that were intertwined together. He moved the flowers in front of my vision, they were beautiful. There were tulips and wild daises, along with a few other flowers I couldn't remember the name of. I took the flowers in my free hand and put them to my nose so that I could inhale the sweet scent.

"I'm sorry."

Whaa? That caught me off guard. I'm sure he could tell by the startled expression my eyes shot him. The flowers dropped from my hand and were replaced by his other hand.

"I'm sorry for everything Kagome. I'm sorry for constantly leaving you in search for Kikyou. I'm sorry for only realizing just now that she really isn't the same, that this Kikyou is dead. I'm sorry for not speaking to you much since we've been back from your house. It's just, it's just that I was nervous. I'm sorry I lied about not remembering our date. I'm sorry for acting like I don't remember our kiss, the truth is, I haven't stopped thinking about the kiss since it happened. For the first time in my life, I feel scared about something. I'm scared of love. And it's because of what Naraku did the last time I was in love I've always shielded my heart from anybody else. The problem with me doing that is that I never imagined meeting anyone like you. You broke me Kagome. You broke me, and then you fixed me."

I was holding my breath the whole time he spoke to me. My eyes were gazing into his eyes. I couldn't look away for fear of this moment not being real if I did. I thought about pinching myself to make sure it was real, but with the way his hands felt in mine, I knew this was real. I blinked and exhaled, the next thing I knew is he was pulling me into his lap. His arms were around my waist and he was pressing his lips against mine. The power the flowed through me as his lips were pressed against mine was incredible. He let down his shields and let me feel all of his strength in that one kiss. When our lips parted I could feel mine begging to bruise. I licked my bottom lip and could still taste his sweet taste. Our foreheads were pressed together, eyes closed. Both of us were panting heavily. His arms were still around me waist, he pulled me even closer, and put my head at his chest with a hand cradling the back of my head and the other arm going around my back.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I really am, I hope you can forgive me for being a jerk. All I want is for you to be happy and safe. I…I, love you." His lips touched my forehead for a brief moment, quick and gentle.

I could feel tears coming out of my eyes and running down my cheeks. I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck in an embrace. I moved so quickly that he seemed startled before he wrapped his arms back around me.

"I love you too Inuyasha. And I forgive you for everything. I understand everything you've said and your feelings. But I've honestly, waited forever for his." I didn't mean for that last bit to come out, but I already said it so I may as well go on. "I can't even to begin to tell you when I first started to have feelings for you but tossed them aside because of Kikyou. My mother is the one who helped me realize that I love you. I mean, I already had thought that I did, she just confirmed it. I want to spend forever with you. I know that's impossible though because I am human and age much faster than you, but we can figure everything out on the way, if you're willing that is."

"I want nothing more than to be with you and make you having for the rest of our lives."

I could feel my eyes tearing up again, "Really?" I looked up into his eyes, I felt like a lost puppy. My emotions were going haywire with joy and love and fear-fear of being rejected even though he just proclaimed love to me.

His hand lifted my chin so that his lips met mine. "Yes Kagome, really." Our lips met again and my eyes fluttered shut. I hope this moment never ends.

We stayed entangled with each other for a few moments. Our bodies intertwined, his harms hugging me close to him, my arms wrapped around his mid-section. "Kagome, I do have something to ask of you though." He sounded strange, though for the most part his tone was normal. But still, something seemed off.

"Yes Inuyasha, what is it?"

"The ring that Koga gave you, you're still wearing it. Take it off." I felt my face turn bright red. I had completely forgotten about the situation with Koga. Now Inuyasha and I proclaimed love to one another and I have to figure out a way to tell Koga without hurting his feelings. I just hope he can move on and us still be friends, he is strong and a great ally to have. I slid the ring off my finger and popped it into my pocket.

"Thank you. However, why do you have to keep it? Why can't you just throw it into the woods somewhere?" He was starting to feel slightly irrigated, I could tell. And I couldn't blame him. He just said he wanted to spend forever with me, and yet I was holding on to a ring another guy gave mw while proposing marriage.

"I want to return it to Koga the next time we see him. It is a family heirloom, I don't want to just throw it out. He's going to want it back for the girl he does marry to wear." I snuggled closer to Inuyasha and could feel the tension leaving his shoulders and the newfound information. I even felt him let out a breath I hadn't realized he was holding.

"Okay, then we need to go to his lair. Not today, but some time when we head that way. He needs the ring back and I need you to not carry it around."

That's the Inuyasha I knew. The bossy, obnoxious man that I first fell in love with. I couldn't help but giggle. All he did in response to that was hold me closer, maybe he already knew what I was thinking.

"So, what do we do now?" I couldn't help but let the question slip past my lips. I really wanted to know what the plan was, now that we admitted our feelings I'm hoping we'll have an actual relationship.

"We stay together, always. We can do that 'dating' thing they have in your time. Even though I'm sure we'll spend our lives together, I know that you're probably more comfortable with that, and the idea of it is fun. I know that I'm never leaving you again though. So if anything is to change between us, it will be from your doing. If you ever tire of me, or if you ever get tired of fighting demons, I'll understand." His expression was sad, his eyes held regret for what he had just said.

"Inuyasha, don't be silly. I want to spend my life with you, so I will. I really want to spend forever with you, but my life is too short for that. I'm only nineteen, so I probably just have like seventy years left in my life, tops. I want those years to be with you."

"Kagome, don't say that. We'll figure it all out so that we'll be able to have more time together." His naïve nature upset me. He clearly knew there was no way for me to live longer. He would live hundreds of years, it would be thousands but his human blood makes him age quicker than a normal demon.

It wasn't until the sun was beginning to set that we realized we'd spent the whole day in the meadow by the well. Even though there were ups and downs in our conversation, I'm happy we spent the day together, just the two of us.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

We were on our way back to our village when we saw it, a big gust of wind and a tornado coming our way. Instead of running away though, Inuyasha stiffened. I think I saw his sniff the air as well. Next thing I knew, he pulled me into his arms, I nearly fell against his chest. By the time our 'guest' got to us, his was holding me tightly against him, one hand on my upper back while the other was on my waste. And there he was.

Koga. He had a smirk on his lips, though I know he wasn't happy about the way the other man was holding me. He still kept his cool, that was Koga.

"What do you want, wolf?" Inuyasha snapped.

Koga shifted his gaze from me to Inuyasha, then spoke without even speaking a beat. "Whatever do you mean dog breath? I've obviously come to get my woman. I headed this way as soon as I heard news of her return." His eyes shifted back to mine at the end of his sentence. "Kagome, I've missed you so much, I'm so happy you're back. Have you thought any about my offer?"

Inuyasha stiffened against me. I even felt him hold his breath. I thought he was about to snap at Koga, or just fight, but he kept quiet. I guess they're both waiting for my answer.

"Well, I think it was really nice of you, but the ring was gorgeous," I pulled the ring out of my skirt pocket and held it out to him, "But I'm sorry Koga, I cannot accept it. I do not love you, and it would be wrong. I am sure that one day, you will find the perfect girl though. I mean, you're nice, charming, and very charismatic. I wish you the best." He took the ring from my hand, only looking to the ground. There was a frown on his face, I could tell he was really disappointed. Then he surprised me.

"Don't worry beautiful, I know you're only saying this because the dog is here and probably won't let you have any real feelings of your own. I'll come back for you some day, and fee you of this pet." He gestured towards Inuyasha, who had let go of me when he heard me decline Koga's proposal. Then, he leaned in and kissed me on my forehead. Before Inuyasha or myself could even react, he was gone.

We were almost in the hut when he finally spoke to me about what had happened. "Well, that was a surprise."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is a prince, even if it is of a bunch of smelly wolves. And he is a full demon, I know I am powerful, but in perspective, he should be more powerful than me, though I doubt that he is." He stopped walking while he spoke, so I too had to stop so that I could look at him. He seemed sad, but I could tell that there was more that he had to say. And I could also tell he didn't want to say any of it. Before he had a chance I decided to interrupt.

"Inuyasha, why would you think I would accept after spending all night with you, and after telling you my feelings?"

"I do not doubt your feelings Kagome. I'm saying that the smart move would have been to go with him. He has more to offer. While I should be a lord like my brother, I am not, because I am half human and it's unheard of. And I've never been taught the teachings of lordship, since my father died while I was too young to even know him. He has a whole army of men that can protect you, all I have is, me. Sure if you two were to have children they would be half breeds, but that's still better than if we had children and they were only a fourth demon. The kids you could have with him would be more powerful than ours."

I don't know how he managed to look me in the eyes while talking about having kids. But my face I'm sure was beat red. Even redder than that if possible. My mouth was agape too, it was all just too much to process. But what I do know is, more than anything, I want to be with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, calm down, I have made my decision even before Koga ever proposed to me. I want to be with you. Now, whatever is to happen in the future, we'll just take one step at a time. I love you."

He shot me has adorable half grin and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Hey, I'm hungry, let's get in the hut."

I've never seen anyone eat that much rice in my life.

**a/n; sorry it's such a sort chapter y'all. Been having a lot going on at work, and been trying to catch up on some cleaning around the house. Thank you for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N; sorry it's so short. I have a horrible case of writer's block, I'm sure y'all can tell since I haven't posted in a while. Thanks for still reading and I'll try to post something better next time._

Chapter 17

I slept like an angel last night. I was a little cold at first, so Inuyasha took off his fire rat robe and put it over me. After that, I was off to dreamland. It smelled like him, the robe. It was amazing, the smell of the woods, clean air, and a few more things I can't identify. Instead of sleeping on the other side of the hut, he slept next to me, still propped in a seated position against the wall though. But, it's still an improvement. When I woke up this morning, he was still sleeping, so I stepped out of the hut for some air. Kaede was already up and about and told me Sango and Miroku went out into the village for a few things, and that Shippo had left to return to his training.

"Kagome." I turned around to see a very sleepy looking Inuyasha rubbing his eyes and walking out of the hut. It was such an adorable sight. It was then that I realized I still had his robe on. I began to take it off. "No, it's fine, you can keep it on if ya like. We're not going shard hunting today, so I don't need to wear it."

I couldn't help but smile up at him. Before I knew it, we were walking up to each other and caught one another in an embrace. My head melted into this chest and he rested his chin on the top of it. His arms wrapped around my back and he kissed my forehead as he pulled away.

Kaede was the first to speak, "Well, never in all my years did I see that much emotion from ye, Inuyasha. Not even with Kikyou, that is how I know that the love you have for Kagome is real."

It was the first time he didn't freeze at her name. Instead, he reached out and grabbed my hand. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're gonna go to the spring, we'll be back in time for lunch." Before I had time to question why we were going there, he already had me in his arms and was running towards the spring.

Once he set me down, I asked, "Inuyasha, what are we doing here?"

He gave me his lop-sided, cocky grin as he answered, "Well, we're going to relax today, and I know you love to relax here. Don't worry, I'm not gonna look at'cha or anything. I just know what you like."

So here I am, in the spring. The water is great, just the right amount of warmth. And even though we've been talking to each other the whole time, he kept his word and never even peeked.


End file.
